II.D.2.A. Center Administrative Core Unit Description II. D.2.A.a Objective The overarching objective of the Administrative Core is professional and efficient operations and provision of services related to the overall planning, direction, and internal monitoring and review of ACE activities;organization of the annual Advisory Committee meetings and biweekly meetings of Core and project leaders with the Director;fiduciary oversight of the component Core and project budgets;and management and presentation of the "public face" of the Center in all facets of outreach to and interaction with the academic and scientific community as well as other regional, national, and international stakeholder groups, including dissemination of ACE research and general informational materials. In short, the Core's primary purpose and goal is full and proper accountability.